Cherry Blossoms
by Thatsoneperson
Summary: It only took the drive of their hidden feelings to change their lives forever. After a spontaneous night together, a surprising positive result will test Todoroki and Yaoyorozu's companionship for the unexpected.
1. To the Beginning

**AN:** Hi everyone! This is my first time writing anything, 'My Hero Academia', related. So, I hope it's alright. Please enjoy! XD

 _P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: To the Beginning**

* * *

Slowly overcoming the drowsiness of slumber, a deep slumber she hadn't known she was in until now. Yaoyorozu pulled the cool sheets of the blanket up to her chin as she flipped onto her right side for better comfort, softly moaning in pain at the sudden soreness of her body. _Why is she sore again?_ Unconsciously scooting closer to the source of warmth beside her, a smile of bliss crossed her lips as she snuggled against...

Momo froze, not daring to make another move, afraid of waking the person next to her.

Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, mentally hitting herself for being so careless, she opened them a moment later only to see a mop of mixed red and white hair in front of her view. Yaoyorozu's heart leapt out of her chest and electric chills ran down her spine, crawling across her skin in its wake. Momo quickly brought a hand to her lips to muffle a gasp as the realization of the situation she's in hit her like a ton of bricks.

She shouldn't _indecently_ be in bed with Todoroki like this!

A crimson blush painted her cheeks, her entire body flushed when salacious memories of what they'd done flooded her head like a tidal wave. There's no way it could be passed off as a wild, vivid and detailed dream or fantasy. There's just no way. And it's all so undoubtedly clear now. It explains why the sheets is their only cover against the cool night, why her body is 'suddenly' sore and why they're in bed together like this.

It happened, it so happened last night.

... she and Todoroki... slept together.

Panic coursed through Momo's body. She retreated to her side of the bed cautiously then sat up, bringing the sheets with her for cover. Her eyes intently focused on his bare back for a minute before finally taking a moment to observe her surroundings of the room.

Then, it clicked in her mind.

"That's right... we're at the training _resort_." the dark-haired teen mumbled. "I wonder if the others are still passed out." Looking down at the half-cold, half-hot quirk user, another heated blush crossed her cheeks when she was reminded just how amazing of a kisser he is, how careful and thoughtful he is too. "He probably thinks I'm some desperate, easy girl now..." she gazed out the window where the moonlight poured inside the room, illuminating the scandalous scene further. "I'm so stupid."

Guilt and shame loomed over her like a dark shadow.

Mr. Aizawa brought them here to this 'specially made' Hero training resort for the weekend so they can improve the strength of their quirks and work on weak points or areas they lack. When they arrived earlier, they were separated into rooms of two. Though their rooms were more like suites. Quite impressive to rest in for just the weekend. Not that she's complaining.

Soon after they settled in, Kaminari announced he was hosting a 'party' at 7PM in his and Todoroki's room and naturally...

She wanted to go.

Despite the few times she joined her friends for a game or weird challenge, for the most part she kept to herself and just watched her friends have fun. Todoroki was doing the same and long story short, they started talking. Completely getting lost in each other's presence, drowning out their classmates wild behavior and loud cheers. And in those moments she shared with him, getting to know him better. She was very happy, happy to have the reserved, stone-cold Todoroki open up to her.

Oh, how much she admires him.

When the break of midnight came around, most of their friends returned to their rooms while others continued to play longer or were simply passed out on the floor. She and Todoroki escaped to his room to talk a little longer. Momo tried to keep her feelings for him at bay, tried to ignore the way he made her heart flutter or had butterflies sent to her stomach with each smile he gave her. But before she knew what was happening, her feelings overpowered her and she leaned in kissing him on the lips. Initially she was shocked and hated herself for coming onto him so boldly, but he didn't pull back to fuss or asked her to leave. He instead cupped her cheeks gently, and pulled her closer to him deepening the kiss.

His lips were soft against hers. Her heart exploded in her chest and he made her feel vulnerable. Her mind became fuzzy and the moment he laid her down on the bed, hovering over her. The rest became a blur. It happened so fast, there's was no time to register what was happening. She acted out on her raw feelings for him and their curiosity got the best of them.

It's not like she regrets being intimate with Todoroki. No, it's the complete opposite. She trusted him and he took good care of her despite it being awkward and weird. But what she's afraid of is his rejection. She allowed her feelings for him to control her, but what about him? Does he feel something for her or was she somebody to have his first time with also?

Either way... she screwed up.

They're supposed to be friends and now nothing will be the same anymore.

At least not for the next few days or so.

Momo continued to stare out the window blankly when her attention snapped the moment Todoroki released a sleepy groan then turned onto his side facing her.

"I need to leave before he wakes." Taking a second to locate her clothes, Momo quickly left the bed and swiftly dressed herself as quiet as she could be. In her best effort through limited lighting, she checked to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything before tip-toeing to his bedroom door. Gently turning the handle, she opened the door then turned back around to see him one last time. A few incoherent mumbles fell past his lips, his brows occasionally furrowed and lips quirked into a frown.

Really, why does he look so cute?

"Goodnight, Todoroki." Momo whispered.

A soft smile tugged her lips when his features relaxed then she finally turned around to leave, closing his door with a soft click.

Todoroki's eyes drowsily opened a minute later, focusing on the door where she'd left. He didn't know what would happened to them when they woke up, but he didn't expect her to leave him alone in the wee hours of the morning. He thought, honestly thought Yaoyorozu was going to stay with him... he wanted her to stay with him. However, her departure was probably for the best.

How silly of him for thinking such thoughts.

Shoto carefully slid a hand on the side of the mattress where she had laid next to him not long ago. It was a little warm, but that warmth will soon go away.

Just like her...

 _Wait... why does he care? They're just friends, right?_

They're classmates, he only sees her as a good friend and nothing more.

Taking the pillow she rested on, Shoto brought it closer to him and snuggled against it, inhaling the faint smell of Jasmine that lingered behind. Since the moment she fell asleep on him after, he wanted to hold her close but was afraid of pushing her boundaries even further than they already had tonight. So he gave her space for her sake, and most likely his.

Giving a final glance at the door whilst replaying her words in his head, Shoto closed his eyes so he could try to get as much sleep as he can before the 6AM wakeup call for training.

"Goodnight, Yaoyorozu."

* * *

 **AN:** So how was it? Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter! XD

 **Thatsoneperson**


	2. Capture the Flag: Hero Edition

**A/N:** Welcome back! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 _P.S. Apologies for any mistakes I may have missed._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Capture the Flag: Hero Edition**

* * *

It was 4:30AM when his alarm sounded, and despite being half-wake for the past hour, his body still cried for mercy- demanding him ignore the buzzing alarm and just go back to sleep instead. However, his mind said otherwise and refused to let him rest any longer than he wanted to. It kept racing about today's training, what to expect out of it, but more importantly, what will happen next between him and _her_.

Flipping onto his stomach with a groan, Todoroki blindly reached from underneath the covers that shielded him from the early morning cold and pressed the alarm's button off. Bringing peaceful silence once more. His arm lazily hanged off the side of his bed for a few drawn seconds before he finally came to terms of what he must do. So, he reluctantly sat up and stretched his arms as he yawned away his sleepiness before raising from his spot on the comfy bed and headed to the bathroom to do his morning routine.

On most days, he wouldn't be bothered from waking up early. Mainly because when he was younger, his father drilled into him every early morning training: _'Villains attack when you least expect it, so don't be a fool and think they won't attack during the night or early mornings. You need to be better, Shoto.'_

As frustrating as those mornings were in the beginning, his father's words motivated him no less until it became second-nature, and he was no longer bothered by it. But that was then, and this is now. Now, he has a lot on his mind- responsibilities he never _truly_ had until he started attending at U.A. But more specifically now, it was all before his feelings for his raven-haired friend ever came to be.

Over the past few months, his feelings for her has grown. Almost to the point where it's frustrating because he doesn't know what to do with them, express them no less. Many times, opportunities have struck, and he thought of telling her about what he thinks of her, but he's shackled by the weight of excuses, and so his words remain unheard by her. He wishes he had the courage to tell her, just a few little simple yet hard words to say out loud.

But in the end... it doesn't matter if he has the courage to tell her or is even ready to open his heart for her and expose his vulnerabilities. Because what will continue to prevent him from ever saying anything... is the fear he holds within himself. Fearful of rejection because of his upbringing, worried about not being good enough for someone as amazing as her, or worse, he's terrified of one day becoming the spitting image of the very man he despises with his entire being.

If he can't get past those struggles, then who is he to pursue a relationship? And besides, who ever said she felt the same for him? She may not ever reciprocate his feelings.

So, even though he's not completely content with what he decided last night after she left, it's best if they just stay friends. He doesn't want to take any more risks that might deteriorate their friendship further. Especially after the so many unspoken boundaries they'd crossed last night.

After doing what he needed in the bathroom, Todoroki dressed in his blue U.A. gym uniform then shuffled out of his room and through the mini suite until he reached the electrification quirk user's room. Pressing his ear onto the cool wooden surface of the door, he waited a minute to hear any sounds but when he was only greeted by silence, he sighed to himself then pulled back from the door.

Just as he expected, Kaminari stayed up way too late.

Softly knocking on the door, Todoroki called, "Kaminari, it's almost 5:00. Mr. Aizawa wants us downstairs by 5:30—6:00 at the latest." He patiently waited for a response that never came, so he took it upon himself to knock a few times before announcing his entrance as he opened the door— finding his roommate still fast-asleep and sprawled across the bed like an 'x' with most of his pillows and blankets on the floor. "Kaminari—"

"… go away, Todoroki." He groaned then flipped onto his stomach, pulling the sheets over his body. "I'm tired, and you're interrupting my sleep."

"If we're not downstairs by the given time—Mr. Aizawa said he'll gladly give remedial lessons to those who are late." Kaminari tensed, horrific memories from his time at the summer camp, before the whole Bakugo incident happened, flooded his mind, and he worriedly looked over his shoulder to see if Todoroki's expression had any form of deceit but found none.

Just an impassive yet intense stare from the half-cold, half-hot quirk user.

"Todoroki, you're kidding right?"

"I wouldn't lie."

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE?!" Kaminari shouted, jumping out of bed then began his hasty search for his blue uniform.

Slightly amused by his roommate's sudden burst of energy, Todoroki continued to stand there in the doorway with a small tug on his lips, watching Kaminari become a flustering mess of panic until he found his uniform and went to the bathroom to change.

Todoroki chuckled a little and took his leave towards his room, wondering just how many more of his fellow classmates are struggling like the electrification quirk user.

 **. . . .**

In slow steps, dragging for Kaminari, they walked down the long hallway up until they reached the silver elevator doors and waited once Todoroki pressed the down button. Although their appearance differed in terms of who looked more exhausted, the pleasure of sleeping in was on both their minds. But neither will have the chance to satiate their wishes until after training today.

Given the circumstances of what happened at the Summer Camp and the kidnapping of Bakugo by the Villains, nobody, more specifically some parents, didn't want to do anything hero related for the rest of the summer. However, after Mr. Aizawa and All Might visited their homes, asking permission for their students to live in the dormitories, they also presented a mini 'training camp' weekend. Something to 'make up' for the time that was stolen from them and help build on a necessity skill for the future.

The trip was optional. Nobody had to come if they didn't want to, but as expected from class 1-A, everyone showed up. Mr. Aizawa never really mentioned what particular skill they would be working on. All he confirmed was that it'll be similar to the mid-term exams, so they need to be prepared for anything and everything.

 _Talk about being vague._

Signaling its arrival with a small ding, the elevator doors opened, and the two teens made their way inside. Lost in a daze with clouded eyes of sleep, they both stared blankly at the shutting doors but then—that's when Todoroki heard her. The familiar voice of one of their female classmates calling out to hold the door open. He acted fast and wedged his arm between the metal doors, pushing them back open as they automatically retreated then went to press the button so the doors could hold.

A moment later Jiro appeared with a sheepish grin, slightly out of breath from running, and mumbled a thanks to which Todoroki just gave her a nod. And right as he was about to release the button, another one of their classmates came to sight, except this time, he felt frozen in his spot. His heart fluttered when she rushed in, hair down and a disheveled mess. But even then, she still looked _pretty_ to him.

Their eyes met for only a second when she thanked him and the only thing he could mutter in his baffled state was, "S-Sure." She smiled at him faintly then stood beside him at a comfortable proximity.

Not too close, yet not too far.

Todoroki released the button and silently watched the doors shut. Every fiber in his body awakened, on high alert and making him feel uneasily self-conscious. Oblivious to the awkward tension rising between him and Yaoyorozu, Jiro and Kaminari were in their own little world in the back; yapping and complaining about some of the events that took place last night.

Events that he and Yaoyorozu weren't there to see for reasons kept secret between them.

Nervously fiddling with the hem of her blue shirt, Momo freed her vision from the ground to discreetly take a peek at the guy next to her. Eyes full of intensity as if he's searching for something important as he watched the numbers slowly descend, her heart began to race- memories from last night flooding her mind as it provoked phantom sensations of the way he kissed her skin and traced his hands down her arms and lower. Sending butterflies to her stomach and making her body flush.

Now is obviously not a good time, but she wants to know... should they talk about it? Does he want to talk about it? Normally it would be easy for them to strike a conversation, but right now they're just like strangers. Avoiding speaking to each other at all cost. Is it better to pretend like it never happened? Or should she casually bring it up and see how he reacts to determine whether what happened was mutual or one-sided?

This is so confusing. Very, very confusing.

Personally, she would like to discuss what happened, but what if it ruins their friendship? What if she brings it up and he rejects her feelings and she's left alone to wallow in the aftermath? Then what? Would it be too awkward for them to stay friends?

Releasing a deep breath, a sigh of defeat, Momo looked back down to her feet with a sad smile then unconsciously mumbled aloud, "Great. Look what you've gotten yourself into."

"Is something the matter?"

Tensing at the sound of his voice, Momo shyly looked up and gave him a nervous smile. "Oh, uhh… it's nothing. Just thinking out loud, I guess. Sorry."

Under his impassive gaze, she began to feel small and wondered if this was the end of their conversation or—

"You look tired. Did you get enough sleep last night?" Todoroki suddenly asked, and Momo's cheeks warmed in a pink blush.

"I-Is it that obvious?" He slightly nodded, and she pouted, feeling embarrassed. "Well, it wasn't like I didn't get enough sleep. I-I just… my mind was a jumbled mess, so it kept me up a while before I was finally able to sleep."

Studying the small dark bags under her eyes before moving to her mouth then to the small couple bruises along her smooth neck, somewhat hidden by her long hair, he turned away from her so that she couldn't see the faint blush dusting his cheeks.

"I know what you mean... I feel the same way."

Unsure of what to say to him next, silence continued to hang between them until their ding of their elevator sounded their arrival, and she stepped out first with Todoroki following close behind.

"Since we're early enough, I'm going to get breakfast." He paused for a moment. "Would you like to eat together?"

Feeling her heart suddenly explode, Yaoyorozu took a step back and waved her hands anxiously. "I would like to, but my stomach is in knots right now. Sorry…"

"Oh, okay. Well… I'll see you later then."

Watching him walk off by himself until Midoriya and some of the other guys appeared beside him, a sense of guilt weighed down her heart and she mentally kicked herself for giving up the opportunity to speak with him more. Now he probably thinks that she's trying to avoid being alone with him.

 _"Dummy. Way to go, Momo."_

 **. . . .**

When Mr. Aizawa finally appeared in the lobby, for those who decided to eat breakfast, he instructed them to finish quickly and clean up their mess while he and the others met outside. Six o'clock came and the sun was just barely peeking over the nearby trees. He allowed them to stretch for thirty-minutes before the time came where they'll finally start training for whatever he brought them out here to this 'resort' to do.

Once outside, beside Mr. Aizawa was a young man they'd briefly met yesterday. Not too far from their age, but a graduate no less. His name's Edward, and his quirk ability is similar to that of Recovery Girl's. Except, being unable to heal on the spot like she can, he can only detect with great knowledge and detail about a person's physical health with a single touch and is only able to act then. As a future hero doctor in training, he's here today on an 'internship' to take care of them in case anything happens to them while they're here.

Then behind Mr. Aizawa and Edward was a long, white painted strip across the grass that read the words 'finished'. Making it safe to assume that the 'starting' line must be somewhere beyond or within the forest behind the duo.

So, this is going to be like Summer Camp. That must be what he plans to do... use their environment to build their skills. Right?

"Alright, class. Today we're going to play a little game. How many of you ever played, 'Capture the Flag'?" A few students among the sea of blue raised their hands and Aizawa scanned the class before telling them put down their hands. "Well, what we're doing isn't going to be 'Capture the Flag'. More like, a rehash version of it." Confused faces appeared within the crowd and the lethargic man just sighed to himself.

 _They'll get it once he explains._

"At the Summer Camp, most of you were forced to act against unknown Villains, and while I praise you for your bravery, that courage has also gotten you into trouble. So, until school begins in the next couple weeks, I want to work on a skill that we've touched on before with the mid-term exams." Every student quieted down, the gears in their brains clicking, and Aizawa continued monotonously. "We'll be working on your communication skills along with your partnership."

Shooting his arm straight into the air with vigor, like a child eager to answer a question, Iida waited to be seen by their teacher then relaxed when he was called upon. "Mr. Aizawa, how exactly do you plan to have us build these specific skills by playing a game? Will there be simulate villains like at the camp?"

"Everybody will be separated into teams of colors and groups. Your competition are your fellow classmates, and how you plan to win the game depends on the choices you and your partner make—determined by others around you." Taking out a white flag from his pocket, Edward handed it over to the older man who presented it to his students. "When I assign you to a team, you both will come up and collect the flags that'll match your team's color and a flag belt. How you distribute the flags is among yourselves. However, I ask that you DO NOT put them in places where others shouldn't reach."

Mr. Aizawa glared at Kaminari and Mineta who coward under his stern gaze.

"The objective of the game is simple: Protect your flags. You may steal another team's flags for points or if you wish to avoid confrontation, then you may run straight to the finish line which is right here." He pointed to the line behind them. "But be alert that running and avoiding a fight may not be the objective for the other teams in your group. Each flag is worth four points—Five points if they're your own and on your person."

"Your teacher has special permission to allow you to use your quirks here. So, with that in mind, please be mindful of the environment and each other." Edward smiled sweetly. "I may be a doctor in training, but there's limitations as to what I do here at the resort without advance medical treatments."

"This pertains to you, Bakugo." Mr. Aizawa started, and everyone's attention turned to the hot-headed teen. "Please don't kill anyone. We don't need causalties."

Bakugo tisked then grouched, "If I kill them then they deserved it! It'll be their fault for getting in my way!"

Leaning in towards Midoriya, Uraraka whispered, "If I'm not teamed up with Bakugo… then I'd hate to be in the same group as him. He's a bit intimidating."

"Yeah, no kidding. Kacchan will do anything to be on top. And if I must guess, it's safe to assume that he'll probably steal as many flags as he can. I don't think he'll do it just to add points for his team—it'll be more like adding confidence to his already big pride and being able to boast about overpowering his fellow classmates."

Cringing at the whole idea of the game, Kirishima turned around to Tokoyami and asked, "So, what do you think? About the game I mean. Do you really think this is a 'good' way to train us?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, he sighed. "This isn't supposed to be intense training, so in a way, yes… this is a nice way to help build our partner skills as the game itself isn't necessarily hard either. It's just an odd game of cat and mouse." Kirishima tilted his head in confusion and Tokoyami met his gaze. "You can be the mouse and run away… or be the cat to catch the mouse for points. I assume Mr. Aizawa will only put us in random teams. There's no saying how we'll come together, so that sorta puts stress on us. We'll be forced to come to an agreement: 'Should we run or conquer?'. It's as easy as that. The only problem will be the teams you're going up against that'll force you to change plans if it comes to that. Like what he said, the other teams will determine your choices inadvertently."

Todoroki glanced over to the force of nature, better known as, Bakugo, who stood by himself with a scowl on his face while some of his fellow classmates whispered among themselves about him. In his honest opinion, it's not that Bakugo is a 'bad' partner or someone who others should avoid at all cost—if anything, he should be the motivation for them to become someone greater than his aggressive nature.

A lesson can easily be learned by going against him: As future heroes, there will be Villains who are more intimidating and scarily overwhelming in power—even greater than Bakugo. So, by overcoming their 'fears' now, it'll prepare them for the future.

"Okay everyone, now that you have a basic understanding of what we'll be doing, follow me to the starting line. There I'll assign everyone in their teams and groups."

"I'll wait for everyone's return." Edward said with a content smile when Mr. Aizawa began his lead through the forest. He waved the young teens 'goodbye' and wished them good luck as they passed by him one-by-one, following their teacher to their destination.

 **. . . .**

When they arrived at their destination, just like at the front, there was a large white line that had the words 'start' on it, but behind the line where multicolored circles- big enough for two people to stand on them comfortably. Each one leading to a different part of the forest for entrance.

Pulling a small sheet of paper from his pants pocket, Eraser Head cleared his throat...

"Listen up—here are the teams and groups as follows."

Group #1

 **Team Pink:** _Bakugo & Hagakure_

 **Team Blue:** _Todoroki & Uraraka_

 **Team Black:** _Kaminari & Yaoyorozu_

Group #2

 **Team Green:** _Tokoyami & Aoyama_

 **Team White:** _Midoriya & Jiro_

 **Team Purple:** _Kirishima & Ashido_

 **Team Yellow:** _Sero & Sato_

Group #3

 **Team Red:** _Koda & Mineta_

 **Team Orange:** _Iida & Shoji_

 **Team Violet:** _Ojiro & Asui._

"When I say so, I'll call your teams and group one-by-one, and I need you to come up and grab your flags. You'll stand on your dot and wait for my call to start." Seeing him pull out the first group's colored flags, Yaoyorozu reluctantly swallowed her discomforting fear and peeked at Todoroki.

This will be the very first time they're pinned up against each other.

All the other times, they were a team. They were partners. And knowing just how strong he is on his own admittedly makes her a bit nervous. For the first time she'll face the prodigy of their class. The one person, her fellow hero in training that she admires greatly and often compares herself to.

Outstretching his hand with four pink flags and two flag belts, Aizawa called, "Bakugo and Hagakure—come get your flags. You two will start first. There will be a thirty-second delay before the next team starts."

"This is stupid. Why would you give me a partner I can't even see?" The explosion quirk user grouched bitterly, not a single flash of an apology on his face for insulting his partner.

Hagakure gasped, "Hey, that was mean! I'm right here, perfectly visible to everyone!"

"YEAH, ONLY BECAUSE YOU'RE WEARING THAT UGLY UNIFORM!"

"What are you talking about?! You're wearing the exact same—"

"Stop arguing like children and take your flags already." Aizawa intervened, annoyed, and waited for them take their flags and stand on their spot at the starting line as they continued to bicker.

"Todoroki and Uraraka… you're up next."

Emerging from the group of students simultaneously, Uraraka attached herself to Todoroki's side like a magnet and gave him a huge smile, her eyes lighting with confidence. "This is going to be so much fun. I look forward in being your partner, Todoroki. I know we'll do great."

Passing her a soft smile, Todoroki nodded his head. "I believe the same."

As they collected their flags, hidden among the crowd the raven-haired teen chewed on her bottom lip and her eyes filled with sadness. Why sadness? She doesn't know why, but perhaps it's because of the tinge of jealousy stringing at her heart. The foreign feeling that's muddying what she feels, what she wants with Todoroki.

Friendship—that's what she wants with him, right?

"Yo, Earth to Yaomomo." Waving his hand in the blank stare of the creation quirk user then snapping his fingers, Kaminari watched her focus jump back to reality and saw a pink blush dusting her cheeks. "Hey, it's our turn. Mr. Aizawa called us up."

"Oh, uh… right."

Following Kaminari's lead, they collected their flags and belt and started coming up with a strategy plan and how they should distribute their flags until Mr. Aizawa cleared his throat, calling for their attention and the three teams, including the uncalled classmates silenced.

"When I say, you may begin. Starting with the Pink Team." Bakugo groaned with rolled eyes, and a few members of the class started giggling. How ironic. A person who has such strong, violent tendencies and fearful pride is put on a team with a soft, 'girly' color.

"On the count of three… One"

Nervously placing her hand over her chest, Yaoyorozu looked down the row of her fellow competitors and felt her confidence drop a little before looking down to her feet.

What's going on with her? Why is she so—

"Two—"

Todoroki tightly balled his fists then glanced over to his right, in Yaoyorozu's direction and noticed just how 'off' she looked. Her hair's still down and she looks as if she's lost in her mind. And it left him to wonder: _'Is she okay?'_

"Three. Let the game, begin."

 **. . . .**

Lungs desperately crying out for much needed air, heavy breaths escaping her and legs turning into limp noodles; any moment now she's going to pass out. Just how much longer can she keep this up? Running as if she has unlimited stamina? It's been what—ten, twenty minutes perhaps since they've started this game of 'Capture the Flag' and she already feels defeated?

The exact place that she and Kaminari remains unknown. All they can confirm is that Bakugo and is partner are falling behind, but not for long because he's closing on them hot. And the only reason why she's continuing to push forward without quitting is because of the adrenaline that's driving her—the predicted wrath Bakugo will leash upon them once he catches up for stealing two of their flags from Hagakure.

Kaminari had taken them by surprise with an electric shock, and while they were in a stunned daze that's when they made their move. Smart almost, but instantly regrettable the moment they came back to consciousness and the air filled with harsh curses from the hot-headed teen.

Thinking about their places now, where's the Blue Team? Somewhere along the way they were lost in the mix up. So where could they possibly—

"I can't do this! He's coming too close!" Kaminari whined in distress as he looked over his shoulder, becoming fearful of the bear he and Yaoyorozu mistakenly poked. "What should we do? If I stun them again then—"

"Pay them no mind and just keep running. The finish line can't be that far off. There's enough distance between us for now, so we might make it if we—" Momo stopped speaking, and the fear she already carried inside tenfold once she took notice of the occasional frost appearing on the grass and trees they passed by and in front of them.

 _Todoroki and Uraraka must have been through here… but if so, then why would Todoroki leave so much ice behind if there aren't any obstacles ahead of him? Why would he—_

"OH, CRAP! Yaoyorozu, look out!"

Looking back over her shoulder at the call of his warning, Momo's heart dropped to her stomach and breath hitched while she watched with wide eyes, Kaminari floating into the air, trying all that he can to grab hold of a nearby tree branch.

"Kaminari!"

"I need you to run, Yaoyorozu! He's right behind—"

A loud snap of a twig came from behind and immediately she became alert. Quickly creating a shield when dashing steps approached her faster, she turned around and right as she did, Todoroki leaped into the air with half his arm covered in ice, eyes unwavering from focus and he punched down hard into her shield; freezing it in the process and forcing her to abandon the creation to avoid being frozen with it.

In a haste attempt, she tried creating another shield or even a weapon to defend herself, but his fast punches and kicks hindered her from focusing. The only thing she could think of was avoiding being touched by him; the pressure of fighting against the prodigy getting to her mind and plaguing her with insecurities.

 _How could she possibly think she would ever be as strong or as great as him? Or would even come close to his level?_

"Stop, Todoroki! I don't want to fight you."

"Neither do I." He stepped on the ground and created a path of ice, trapping her foot with it as she fell wrongly to the side from the sudden halt in her futile attempt to back away from it. Pain shot through her foot when it twisted, and she yelp but held back her cries, too much in shock to even do it.

"THERE YOU ARE BASTARD!" Bakugo shouted with a scowl written on his features and Hagakure in his grasp as he carried her with one arm, shooting through the sky with a single blast from his free hand.

Even though she gravely wanted to help her partner, all Momo could do was watch from where Todoroki had frozen her to the ground, and frown when the angry teen dropped his partner almost harshly onto the grass before using his explosives to shoot higher into the sky to reach Kaminari and steal back their flags and taking his.

"I'll be taking this." Todoroki mumbled as he reached for her flag belt and took her pair of the team's flag then added them to his own. Using his left side to melt the ice enough for her to break free, he left her side without another word to join his partner patiently waiting for him. He looked back over his shoulder at her for a few seconds then took off with Uraraka close beside him.

Breaking free from by prying the weakened ice from her wounded ankle, she gripped her right ankle in pain and felt tears sting her eyes. Kaminari slowly descended from the air and when he touched ground, he quickly made his way to her side and started babbling about whatever she wasn't paying attention to. Because all she could think about was how badly she failed her team.

Just what kind of hero is she if all she does is fail?

"Hey, this is no time for self-pity. We still have a game to win?"

"How? My ankle is hurt, which will undoubtedly slow us down and we lost all of our flags." Momo almost cried, her voice breaking.

Giving her a devious grin, Kaminari reached inside his pants and pulled out two black and pink flags. "I know I'll probably get in trouble for it later, but I hid ours and Bakugo's real flags and put the fake ones that you created on my belt. I had a feeling something like this would happen. So, get up, partner. We still have a chance to win." He smiled then stood from his spot, reaching his hand out to her. "So, don't be ready to give up yet, okay? That's not what heroes do."

Sniffing, she took his hand and smiled. "Okay."

"Do you want to hold onto the flags?"

"Ehh… no thanks. I'm good."

Putting the flags on his belt, he patted her shoulder, boosting up her confidence.

"Alright, then. We have a game to win."

 **. . . .**

By the time she and Kaminari reached the finished line, they had come in last. A few feet away from passing up Bakugo and Hagakure who were in return, in close pursuit of Todoroki and Uraraka. Although she never expected to come close to the other teams as they did, Yaoyorozu still couldn't shake off the sense of disappointment and defeat. She pushed through her exhaustion and the shooting pain in her foot. Kaminari praised her for being a great, supporting partner, but somehow that wasn't enough.

Not when he was the one doing all the support.

After, it took about another three hours or so for the rest of the groups to finish and Mr. Aizawa met them at the finish line to give each team constructive criticism since he was monitoring them through the entire game. He praised them for their hard work and told them that they have the rest of the day to themselves, so they can rest as much as they desire until they leave early tomorrow morning to go back home.

As everyone began to head towards the hotel, exhausted and some slightly injured from their battles, Yaoyorozu remained sitting on the ground, too tired and very much in pain to move. She should've sought Edward's medical attention the moment she had finished the game, but it had been pushed to the back of her mind; the adrenaline pumping through every fiber in her body and kept her focused at the task at hand.

About to raise to her feet, she saw a hand reach out to her and her heart fluttered once she realized who it was offering her help. A soft smile played on her lips and his lifted as well, ever so gently.

"Do you need help getting inside? I saw you limping a little when you and Kaminari came out of the forest."

"Uh, umm. Yes, that would be nice."

Nervously taking his hand, he lifted her up off the ground with ease and their faces came dangerously close; only mere inches apart as their chests touched and memories for their time spent last night flashing through both their minds. Though, not of the intimacy, but the emotional connection they shared like no other. A feeling they would both one day like to seek but are too timid to test waters with each other, fearful of what may be the outcome.

Stepping back a little to add some space, Todoroki felt his cheeks warm and he quickly cleared his throat to brush off any awkwardness lingering between them. "Sorry, I didn't…"

"No, you're fine." She dismissed then cautiously draped an arm around his shoulder and waited for him to hold her waist, his other hand holding hers for additional support. She whispered thanks and held onto him closer, doing her best of keep very little weight off her injured foot as they made their way to Edward inside the building.

"How did you hurt your ankle?"

Smiling, Yaoyorozu giggled and looked at him sweetly. "You froze my foot and I twisted it when I fell. Have you forgotten already, silly?" Seeing a quick blush cross his cheeks, Todoroki looked down in embarrassment before it turned into shame as he mumbled an apology, telling her that it wasn't his intentions to hurt her or anybody else. "Don't worry about it. You didn't do anything wrong really. It's my fault for being so clumsy."

"Only a little."

"So, I have to know… If you and Uraraka were already in first, then why did you come after me and Kaminari?"

"Well, long story short, Uraraka came up with the plan of surprise. She thought it would be good if we pushed ourselves by challenging our classmates and stealing your flags for extra points. I thought it was a good idea, so we use the advantage of being ahead to create the surprise and work together to put a team at a disadvantage. Initially I was just thinking of running to the finish line, but I liked the idea of challenging myself. Especially against someone I worked really well with." Todoroki finished and smiled as he looked into Yaoyorozu's eyes; never missing her own pretty blush crossing her porcelain skin.

"I-I see you're more opened about following your partner's plan. T-That's good."

Todoroki's arm tightened around her waist a little, subconsciously holding her body closer to his.

"It's all thanks to you, Yaoyorozu." Momo looked at him with wide eyes of surprise. "I learned that I don't always have to be the 'one in command' or independent. I can rely on you and everyone else because I have faith in my friends. For once, I can rely on someone without feeling like burden."

"Wow, Todoroki…" Momo mumbled to herself, her chest warming and heart nearly exploding. "… you sure have a way with words."

"What?"

Meeting his eyes once more, she smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing—just speaking to myself, that's all."

Taking a final look at the pretty girl beside him, Todoroki felt his heart flutter like the way it did when she kissed him.

It may not make sense to him now or know where they'll be going in the future, but as long as she's by his side, he knows he'll be alright.

He's lucky to have someone so kind hearted and brilliant in his life...

He's grateful to have a friend like her.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As you can probably tell, I'm not the best at writing action scenes, so I hope that part was alright. I know not much happened, but I want to take the time to build the relationship between Todoroki and Yaoyorozu. After all, they will face some challenges in the future. Anyways, thank you for reading. Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next time! XD

Thank you so much for all the favorites and followers!

Thank you for reading and reviewing: **capritacorn** , **Sami97** , **Miss Insanity 12** , **Folagoro3** , **Guest** , **Une jeune ecrivaine** , **kiss2lips** , **blazedancer1997** , **Kakashi500** and **Roo-fee-oh**. I truly appreciate it and thank you for the support.

 **Thatsoneperson**


End file.
